Blood Mouse
THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO THE USER TIZITIZITIZI111 PLEASE ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE EDITING THIS PAGE OR ELSE IT WILL BE UNDONE. YOU MUST ALSO ASK PERMISSION TO USE THIS CHARACTER. THANK YOU. Info= Appearance Blood Mouse is a version of Photo-Negative Mickey who only appears in The Blood Game, a minigame where the player beats Night 2 in one try without shutting off the power. He is a version of Photo-Negative Mickey with black skin, a red tongue, shiny dark gray gloves, shiny red pants, and shiny yellow shoes. His eyes are replaced with glossy, human-like eyes. Behaviour Blood Mouse is very different from Photo-Negative Mickey. He will become active on Night 1, but starts to become a threat on Night 2. Any room he is in will turn dark. He can teleport, and can enter the office before 1 AM. When moving, he speaks in a demonic voice. The whole office will turn red when he is inside it, with a pair or red, human-like eyes on the monitor. Three hallucinations will appear while he is in there. The first one is an eyeless Blood Mouse taking his head off. The second one is him staring at the player. The the third one is him taking his head off again, but with the human eyes. A glowing blue Treasure Island sign is in the background. You must shut off cams 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, or 9 to avoid him. Not doing so in a matter of 5 seconds will result in a jumpscare. When he kills you, he will crash the game. Blood Mouse can only be in rooms that are empty (excluding Character Prep 1, but this only applies for Disembodied), which is an advantage to the player. Locations Blood Mouse will start in the Broadcasting Room, and will then randomly teleport into Character Prep 1, the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, and the Lounge. He will then enter your office. Trivia *Blood Mouse's model is actually True Mickey from Abandoned: Discovery Island, but his textures are inverted and then value inverted. **He also shares the same quotes, but backwards and with a "wahwah" effect. **He also used to have the same screech, but slower. **He also used to have the same jumpscare, but recolored, before being replaced with the single-frame. ***A frame from the old jumpscare is still used when he is in the Lounge. *Blood Mouse's mechanics and jumpscare is similar to that of Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. *Blood Mouse's jumpscare is actually reused from his teaser. *Blood Mouse seems to have dark blue blood. |-|Gallery= Gameplay Blood_Mouse_Staff_Area.png|Blood Mouse in the Staff Area. Blood_Mouse_Meat_Freezer.png|Blood Mouse in the Meat Freezer. Blood_Mouse_Char_Prep_1.png|Blood Mouse in Character Prep 1. Note that Disembodied has humanoid eyes as well. Blood_Mouse_Broadcasting_Room.png|Blood Mouse in the Broadcasting Room. Blood_Mouse_Lounge.png|Blood Mouse in the Lounge. Blood_Mouse_Office.png|Blood Mouse in the office. Blood_Mouse_Hallucination_1.png|The first hallucination. Blood_Mouse_Hallucination_2.png|The second hallucination. Blood_Mouse_Hallucination_3.png|The third hallucination. Blood_Mouse_Jumpscare.png|Blood Mouse's jumpscare Blood_Mouse_Jumpscare.gif|Blood Mouse's old jumpscare. Teasers Blood_Mouse_Teaser.png|Blood Mouse's teaser. Blood_Mouse_Teaser_Brightened.png|Blood Mouse's teaser, brightened. |-|Audio= "Hello... Welcome... to my show of nightmares..." "You won't last long. "I am the true one." "You've escaped from me once... but you won't escape again." Blood Mouse's screech. Blood Mouse's old screech. Category:Unofficial Characters Category:Unofficial Suits Category:Fan Made Suits Category:TheDeadBody's Favorite Characters